


You Take Over My House and Home

by ayoungmartyr



Series: Cool Cat [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A new fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Sorry, John regrets everything, Kinda, No Smut, Other, brian told him so, ew did I just say that, freddie is a bratty catty, freddie is a cat, god just read the notes, no I'm not running out of ideas, not here at least ;), roger is amused, there might be angst, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungmartyr/pseuds/ayoungmartyr
Summary: The boys have a run in with a strange man in the middle of the night. A strange man with sharp black nails...pointy teeth...paired with a tail and fluffy ears? What exactly is going on here?!-Or the one where Freddie is feral cat-man





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooooooo guess who's writing another fic while I haven't gotten close to finishing my others?? This girl.
> 
> Wait... wait where are you going. Come back-
> 
> Remember those hybrid fics back in the 1D days? Yeah I wrote one. It got extremely popular on wattpad before I deleted it (thank god) and I swore I'll never write something like that again.
> 
> Well guess who lied. This girl-
> 
> Don't leave-
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this silliness. More to come soon! Maybe later on today? We'll see lol.

"We don't need a pet, Deaks."

 

John blinked at Brian's blunt disapproving response to him entering their flat holding a small container with a beta fish inside, a tank under his arm.

 

"Well it's a bit _too_ late to say that now."

 

Brian shook his head and crossed his arms. "Well take it back. Betas are extremely expensive."

 

John shut the door with his hip and pushed past him. "Don't worry. I'll pay for it. No big deal."

 

Brian stared at him incredulously, jaw slacked. John ignored him. The older male was sure to lecture him but John didn't care, never did. He'd rather hear the other go on a verbal rampage than take his fish back. John smiled warmly at the beta when he set the fish onto the counter, ignoring Brian starting on his rant.

 

"You can't just spend money on animals because they're "cute", John." Brian sputtered. "How much was it anyway?"

 

"Hmm." John hummed as he used a discarded knife to cut the box open. "I don't remember an exact price, but I remember it being the equivalent of our flat."

 

Brian let out some bewildered stuttering before shouting a brisk: " _What?!_ "

 

John snorted at his reaction. "I'm joking, Bri. But no- I'm still not going to tell you how much this cost." Although the fish and the supplies didn't cost nearly the same thing as the flat, it was all pretty pricey and John was hesitant to tell Brian exactly _HOW_ pricey, even if he wouldn't admit it.

 

Brian placed his hands on his hips. "Roger will have a fit when he hears about this."

 

John raised a brow when he got the box open. "Oh so I'm supposed to be afraid of Roger now?"

 

"He won't approve of how you're spending our money."

 

John shot him a glare over his shoulder. "My money." He snapped. "What are we, married? I don't owe you everything I have."

 

"No but you do help out around here-"

 

"That I do."

 

"-and we would like for you to be more careful with how you utilize your income!"

 

John huffed and turned around. Brian could be such a mother hen at times, sometimes it was adorable but other times- much like this time- it was straight up aggravating. John grinned proudly. "Roger will love it."

 

"Roger will love what?"

 

Roger had entered the living room in nothing but his boxers and an old 'The Beatles' tee, working a toothbrush in and out his mouth as he brushed his teeth. John and Brian stared at him blankly. Roger's widened his eyes to prompt them to answer his question. "What will I love?"

 

"John irresponsibly bought a beta fish."

 

"I got a pet fish for us."

 

Brian and John spoke in unison, but it appeared that Roger was more in favor of John's explanation as he rushed over to the younger boy, a childlike grin plastered onto his face.

 

" _Holy shit!_ " He cheered as he looked down at the red fish swimming around in the Tupperware. John shot Brian a cocky smirk before turning back to Roger and their newfound pet.

 

"He's cute, isn't he?"

 

"Yeah." Roger said as he picked up the little container, staring at the animal with wide eyes with his tooth brush still dangling out his mouth. "What did you name it?"

 

John shrugged. "Haven't decided yet." He suddenly felt the need to be accusing. "I'm not even sure we'll get to name it. Seeing that some people think we'll be better off without a pet."

 

Roger glared at him sharply. " _Who?!_ "

 

John wordlessly nodded towards Brian, who was still grouching in the living room. Roger scowled at him. In response to the fierce countenance, Brian threw his arms up with an annoyed expression. "What? Oh so now I'm the bad guy?"

 

"You've been the bad guy since we've met." Roger growled as he stalked towards him.

 

"Right." Brian muttered. "The bad guy that stopped you from taking a piss on that electric fence not too long ago."

 

With that statement John snapped his head back to look at Brian and Roger. It was Brian's turn to smile smugly as Roger turned pale at such a reminder.

 

Roger was quick to wave him off. "That's besides the point."

 

" _Is it_?"

 

"It is!" Roger clenched his fists. "All I'm saying is that you always try to ruin our fun with your drawn out lectures boring speeches."

 

"Nuh uh!" Brian blurted out petulantly. "I only "ruin your fun" when it's life threatening."

 

Roger opened his mouth to argue but decided cocking an eyebrow at him and folding his arms across his chest. Brian frowned at the reaction. Roger was obviously unimpressed by something he had.

 

"What?" He demanded.

 

A tiny smile danced on Roger's lips. "A fish is life threatening."

 

Brian's eyes snapped towards John's direction when he heard the boy let out a snicker. Roger's smile took on full form when he heard it.

 

Brian huffed. "No! It's-" he ran his hands through his curls. "Well yeah! It is when it's worth a lot of money."

 

Roger shrugged. " _So_? Im sure it can't be that bad. I'll help pay for it."

 

"HA!" John let out ruefully with his back still turned.

 

Brian didn't have a response to that. Actually, he had a ton of thoughts running through his mind that he would like to share with the two youngest, but they were so set on this damned fish and Brian knew he couldn't convince them otherwise even if he tried.

 

Seeing that Brian wasn't going to respond, Roger turned and stood next to John, who managed to get everything set up in the time that Brian and Roger were arguing.

 

Brian watched as they cooed over the little creaturein the tank as the fish mindless gaped and swam about, not paying them any mind. He sighed and headed upstairs. Sometimes his roommates made him feel like a full time babysitter.

 

-

 

After giving the fish a name (Tiger, courtesy of Roger) and giving him a full tour of the humble flat, Roger and John decided to head to bed. Only Roger actually slept in the bed of their shared room and John fell asleep on the sofa as he finished off a uni assignment. It was only recently assigned and was due in several weeks, but John always liked to get a head start. His classmates assumed that it was because he loved doing the work when in reality, it was because he hated it and wanted to get it done already.

 

The Chaka Khan record he had dimly playing in the background soon ended and the repetitive scratching of the disk was all that could be heard along with his soft snores. The muffled sound of the heavy rain could also be heard outside, which made John's little snooze into a much heavy sleep.

 

John was having a rather indescribable dream in that moment, a dream he wouldn't remember or be able to describe when he woke up. All he could really put his finger on where the sounds. The pattering rain and what seemed to scratching sounds on a wooden surface to match the scratching record. If he listened closely, he could hear the distant mewling of a cat in distress.

 

_Hold on._

 

Upon realizing that the sound in his dream was taking place in his real life, John pried his eyes open and ran a hand over his tired face. His body was screaming at him to walk past the front door and join roger upstairs where he could sleep comfortably in his oh so soft bed. But his brain was endlessly curious about the poor cat outside in the freezing english rain. What harm could be done in letting it warm up with them for the night? Tiger was upstairs in his and Roger's room so John could keep the feline downstairs. Brian's complaints be damned. He'll do want he wants.

 

Still exhausted, John trudged his way to the front window to peer outside. It was raining pretty decently and John could hear the sounds of far away rolling thunder. Looking further didn't help John in finding the source of the moaning and scratching, even though he could hear it happening right outside their door. Obviously a cat was outside, but John wanted to make sure it wasn't just a figment of his tired imagination.

 

Running a hand over his eyes one more time, John unlocked the door and pulled it open. He had to blink rapidly to adjust to the moonlight and rubbed his eyes. He widened them briefly before looking down and-

 

_Oh. Well that's...what_?.

 

Below him had not been a cat. Not close...exactly- but a small man, smaller than him, sat back onto his heels looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

 

John was definitely wide awake now. Or was he? This still felt like a bizarre dream, still, as the man had what looked to be a swaying black tail behind him and pointed ears sticking out of his long black hair. And were those... black claws?

 

John didn't do anything past staring for a few minutes, even as the man (Cat? Man? _CatMan_?) let out a curious little "mrrrow..."

 

John narrowed his eyes. Okay.

 

He turned his back to the strange creature and began to pace. This was a dream. This had to be a dream. Things like this didn't happen logically. Great, now he was starting to sound like Brian, but it was true! Cat people didn't exist. This was a dream, an odd one at that. Nothing more. Nothing less. He would wake up about now and find that maybe there was a cat outside of his door, only this time it would be an actual cat. Not a...whatever this was.

 

Only usually, when John acknowledged that a dream was a dream, he wakes up. That didn't happen today. Weird. Maybe he wasn't acknowledging hard enough. He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

_You're dreaming you're dreaming you're  dreaming You're dreaming you're dreaming you're dreaming You're dreaming you're dreaming you're dreaming You're dreaming you're dreaming you're dreaming You're dreaming you're dreaming you're dreaming You're dreaming you're dreaming you're dreaming-_

 

John opened his eyes at the sound of shuffling. He looked behind to find that he left the door open and the cat-man had vanished. He rushed over the slam the door shut, hoping that had just been a part of his imagination and that he never saw a cat-man to begin with.

 

Only the chirpy sound of meow/purr mix snatched those hopes right out of his reality. He whipped his head towards the source of the sound to find the creature with his elbows propped up on the sofa, a slender leg lifting in an attempt to climb upon it.

 

Was it too late to realize that the cat was soaking wet? And very _very_ naked?

 

"Oh no you don't." John rushed over to snatch a blanket off the arm of the sofa before wrapping it around the creature's smaller frame and pulling it off the furniture. A loud rip sound made John realize that the cat had dug it's nails into the sofa and in his attempt to not get pulled off had only resulted in shredded tears being left in the couch.

 

John released him, his hands flying up to his hair. That sofa had been a gift from Brian's mother. If Brian doesn't kill John then Mrs. Brian certainly will. What would John say? A naked Cat-Man did it? That was certainly out of the question.

 

Why did these things always have to happen to him? Was this the universe's way of punishing him for taking in the beta without Brian's permission? If so then John couldn't complain too much. He was bound to face the consequences eventually. Even if the consequence had been a naked cat-man on their front porch.

 

Speaking of said cat-man, where the hell did he go? Apparently he was interested in seeing what was upstairs, as John was greeted with the sight of a the black swishing tail heading up the stairs. Where Roger and Brian was sleeping.

 

_Shit_.

 

Faster than he's ever moved before, John was nearly on all fours as he sprinted to catch the cat. Initially he had been terrified to put his hands on the creature but if this was all happening in real life- then he can't have Brian and Roger knowing about it. Not yet at least.

 

The cat yelped loudly when John snatched him by his middle and lifted him in the air. He thrashed wildly and hissed as John hurriedly ran back down the stairs, in a rush to put him down because ow those claws hurt just as much as an actual cat's.

 

Once they reached the living room, John dropped the cat back onto the floor. Seeing that he was now free, the feline made a move the dash past John and towards the stairs, curious than ever to see what was there now that he wasn't allowed there.

 

John jumped in front of him. "No!" The cat hissed and went to run past his other side, but John hopped in his way.

 

The cat swiped his arm at him angrily, his lips curled into a snark revealing his pointy teeth as he growled and hissed.

 

John placed a finger firmly to his lips, even though he was sure the animal didn't really know what it meant. "Be quiet!" He whispered. "You're gonna wake up the others and trust me, they won't take too kindly to a naked cat- man"

 

Not understanding a word John was saying, the cat pounced at him, knocking them both to the ground.

 

"Ow! _Shit_!" John cried as he wrestled the cat off him. Fuck being silent. Those claws hurt like hell.

 

Even though the cat was a swift fighter and had much more stamina than him, John managed to get the upper hand due to his strength and size, pinning the cat beneath him. He caught the cat's wrists in one hand and held them above his head, that didn't stop the creature's kicking legs, which were on either side of his hips.

 

_Oh_.

 

John blushed as he realized what this looked like. Sure the creature was technically, well- a cat, but he had dominant human features and was extremely naked. And he was pinned under John. John suddenly felt very queasy.

 

"Er- I..."

 

The cat didn't show to be tired of fighting any time soon, so John decided that maybe he should climb off of him, and constraint him another way.

 

Before he even had the chance to do that, thundering footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. John groaned internally. Could this day get any worse?

 

When the pounding stopped, both the cat and John turned their heads towards the stair case.

 

Roger stood with a torch shining in John's face, the blonde's own expression contorting into that of grossed out confusion. Brian was mirroring Roger almost exactly, except his torch was shining in the cat's face, the feline's slit pupils narrowing.

 

Roger was the first to speak and quite frankly, summed up the situation perfectly.

 

"John... What the _fuck_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new feline takes a liking to roger. Turns out he hates wearing clothes, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little fluffy at some bits so yay.

"What the fuck?" Roger repeated when neither John or his...friend made an effort to move. The cat decided to scramble out from underneath him and John allowed him to before scrambling to his own feet, reaching out to quickly flick on the light switch on. The light flooding the room assaulted both Brian's and Roger's eyes as they shielded them with their hands. John's eyes would have been equally assaulted if it weren't for Roger shining his torch in his eyes earlier.

"John." Roger started. "Who is..." his words faded out as the cat-man crawled forward, mewling affectionately as he rubbed his side against Roger's leg. Roger was frozen and too busy grimacing to pull away from the odd thing. John scowled.

"Oh so he gives _you_ a relaxing greeting."

Brian shook his gaze away from the naked man on all fours nuzzling against Roger to turn his attention to John. "What? John what are you talking about, what is-" Brian took in the cat's tail, ears, and sharp claws. "Oh no....it's a fetish isn't it?"

John gasped at the accusation. "A fetish?! No! I don't..." John watched as Roger had himself pressed against the wall as Freddie had his hands pressed against the others stomach. "I don't know what that is. I-I think he's...real?"

" _Real_?!" Brian squinted at John before turning his attention to the cat creature who had Roger cornered. Saying a quick prayer, Brian let his eyes wondered lower on the naked man's body. He wasn't doing it to be perverse, he was just... trying to see what John meant by "real". Surely this had just been a poor bloke in a costume with some mental issues. Right?

Wrong. After peering at the cat's backside long enough, Brian could see that the tail at the base of his spine looked practically sticker there. Brian would believe that it was glued there if it weren't for the fact that it swayed and twitched similarly to a real cat. No strings attached. The twitching ears beneath the hair didn't help disprove Brian's earlier theory about this being a drug addict in a costume. Part of him wanted it to be a poor sod, while a more adamant part of him wanted this to be true. That a cat-man had broken their home and attacked John.

"Remarkable..."

John and Roger gave Brian a weird look, Roger's expression being the most weirded out of the two. All they saw was him staring at the creatures ass in admiration.

"Mate." Roger sneered.

Brian snapped out of his trance and looked up at Roger. "What?"

"Gross." John replied.

"Wha..." Brian traded his confusion for realization. "Wait, no I wasn't looking at him like that. I was just trying to-"

His explanation was interrupted as the cat buried his face into Roger's stomach, much to the blonde's horror. "Hey- _hey_!" Roger jumped and pushed him away when he felt his scratchy tongue lick at his bare stomach. "Don't do that..."

John laughed. "I think he likes you."

Roger glared at him. "Don't say that. This is weird enough already- _OI_!"

Brian and John couldn't hold in their loud laughter when the cat sprung into Roger's arms- or more accurately, onto Roger's body. Roger had his arms flat against the wall as the cat clung to him, purring satisfyingly as he buried his face into his neck.

Brian turned to John, a small grin still on his face. "Are we keeping it?"

John thought about it for a moment, happy that Brian wanted his opinion on the animal. He knew that meant that Brian was interested in having it around for a bit, which John wasn't exactly opposed to. Especially if it was going to continue harassing Roger that way. It was pretty hilarious.

When John didn't answer quick enough, Roger spoke up. "If we are keeping him, can we at least put some damn clothes on him first?"

-

The boy's attempts to put the cat in clothes went the opposite of swimmingly. The cat scratched and hissed at John or Brian whenever they made an attempt to put a shirt on him before ducking away to hide under the bed. John made an effort to grab him but the feline impressively scrambled on top of Brian's dresser. Brian could easily reach up there but quite frankly, he was too scared to. He was covered in marks on various parts of his body, as well as John, and he wasn't looking forward to adding more to his collection.

John groaned started to pace. Brian stared up at the cat who stared down at him with wide eyes, pupils blown out almost completely. For such a small thing, the cat made for quite a predatory sight. Brian shook his at him, placing his hands on his hips as he turned to face Roger. The younger man decided to not take any part in the clothing of the cat (despite it being his idea) and watched in the far corner, arms folded. Brian sneered at him before an idea came to his head.

"You have to trick him."

Roger frowned and dropped his arms to his side. "Sorry I have to what now?"

John immediately caught on to what Brian was implying and looked at Roger as well. "He likes you. He'll come down if you coax him down."

Roger stared at them for a bit before releasing a breathy laugh, holding up his hands. "No, no. Sorry boys but I'm afraid you're alone on this one."

John and Brian deflated at his rejection, pouts taking on both of their expressions. Roger smirked proudly, lifting his eyes to look at the cat on top of the tall dresser, who was peering at him curiously with wide eyes.

Roger frowned.

 

 

 

  
"C'mere, kitty. C'mon...c'mon." Roger said softly with his arms raised in the air. As soon as John and Brian were sent out of the room, the tension in the air lessoned right away. The cat was at ease when he realized it was just him and Roger, if not put off just a little bit. Roger noticed this and decided to shuffle closer, arms raised higher. The cat purred softly as he felt Roger's fingertips brush against his ankle.

Roger smiled, "That's right, love. Come here." The cat scooted closer and closer to get more physical contact with Roger, and for a brief moment he felt terrible that he was tricking this needy feline just to get him in some clothes. That was until he saw the cat lift off its arms lean forward, reaching out for Roger.

"Gotcha." Roger said as he grabbed the cat off of the dresser and sat them both down on the bed. The cat wanted to press it's face against Roger's neck but for the sake of modesty, Roger turned him around in his lap so that he was facing the door way. The cat kept trying to turn back around but Roger held on steadfast.

Once he was sure he had the cat secured in his arms, Roger shouted. "Now!"

Like soldiers swarming the beaches of Dunkirk, John and Brian sprinted into the room. Except for being armed with guns and other weaponry, the boys were armed with a much frightening force: a jumper, trousers, and an old pair of shorts John use to wear to bed.

The cat immediately thrashed around in Roger's arms, but Roger was ready for that, already using all of his strength to hold down his arms and grip his hands so they wouldn't scratch anyone.

" _For gods sake give him pants first!_ "

Brian held down the cat's kicking legs to allow John to pull the pants up over his thighs. The cat's growls grew in pitch as he thrashed around and tried to claw at their faces, though his attempts were fruitless. Or maybe they weren't because they only managed to get them half up the cat's legs before they reached his thrashing tail.

"Shit!" John hissed.

"How did we forget _that_?!" Brian cried.

"Fuck it!" Yelled Roger. "Brian- just put on the jumper, Deaky try to cut a hole in your shorts!"

John paused. "Why would I-"

"Not the ones you have on, dumbass!"

"Oh!"

Roger held up the cat's arms so Brian could pull the sweater over his head. That they managed to do, but not without roger getting caught it in. Luckily he managed to pull himself out of the article without removing it from the cat. Roger went right back to restraining him so John could pull the shorts up his legs. This time the operation was a success even though the tail was a pain in the ass to get through, since John made the hole a bit too small.

For a moment Brian felt terrible for the cat. He was in complete and utter distress, going red in the face as he was probably horrified at their shouting and violent movements. He probably thought they were killing him. His sympathy decreased (not completely dissipating) as he took in the sight of the no longer nude body of the cat-man.

Once the cat was (sorta) dressed, Roger let go of him and the boys jumped back. They were expecting him to attack Brian and John but he just... stood their. His face read 'Attack! Attack! Attack!' While his body read 'No, let's just stay here'. He was completely frozen, like he didn't know what to do with himself. John frowned.

"What is he..." he was interrupted when the cat tipped over and fell stiffly to the ground. Brian and John gasped loudly at the sight at the same time Roger snickered. Brian shot him a glare.

"What? You have to admit-that was pretty funny."

-

The cat refused to move for a while, even after John picked up the limp body and carried him to his and Roger's room (Brian agreed to keep Tiger in his room). They found out he wasn't hurt a long time ago, just didn't know at all what to do with himself now that he was in clothes.

Once they reached their room, John set him down and held his waist, silently encouraging him to move forward as Roger set up a makeshift bed in the corner with old blankets and pillows. When he saw the cat take a robotic step forward, he smiled and nudged him again in encouragement. The effort lasted as long as it began as the cat tipped over once more, letting out a small squeak as it hit the ground.

At the sound of the soft thud, Roger's head whipped back to stare at John with the cat lying stiffly on its side. He bit his lip and turned back around to hold in a giggle.

"I came up with a name for the cat." He decided to say instead.

John turned his attention away from the cat to look at Roger. "And that is?"

"Freddie."

John frowned. "Freddie? Why Freddie?"

Roger shrugged. "I dunno. Don't you think it's kind of a cute name?"

John looked back at the cat- Freddie- who managed to lie himself onto his stomach, flashing himself a bit in the process, his tail thumping against the ground in aggravation. John huffed out a short laugh. "Yeah. Real cute."

 

 

 

  
When they were getting ready for bed, Roger marched over and grabbed Freddie's wrist, dragging him towards the little bed of blankets he had prepared for him in the corner. At the sound of the cat's distressed mewling, John looked up from where he lie in his bed.

"Hey! Don't do that!" John snapped hotly.

Roger dropped Freddie's wrist. "Do what..."

"Don't drag him across the floor. Pick him off the ground, at least."

Roger groaned and wrapped his arms around Freddie's middle to lift him off the floor. Satisfied, John laid back down buried his face into his pillow. Well, at least he was in his actual bed this time.

John half expected for Freddie to be gone when he woke up the next day, and to be quite honest- he hoped that the cat would still be here.

The sound of Roger shuffling into his own bed pulled him out of his sleep briefly as the other reached between them to switch off the light.

"Night."

"G'night." John mumbled in returned. He smiled loosely. "Night, Freddie."

A small moan followed by purring could be heard as a response. Was that a voice? Freddie's human voice to be exact? Maybe. He'll worry about that later. All he wanted right now was to sleep.

-

Roger awoke a couple hours later to a warm, solid sensation surrounding his temple. He groaned a lifted a hand to feel around that area, thinking that he got his pillows thrown about while he was sleeping. Roger had been expecting to feel smooth fabric, but felt smooth skin instead.

He smirked. His sleep induced brain had him believing that he had brought a girl to bed. Finally. It had been so long.

He let his hand run up and down what believed to be a thigh as he moaned inwardly. Hopefully the bird hadn't been too tired for a round two, he thought lazily.

His actions were interrupted by a deep purring.

Ah, shit. He forgot about the cat. About Freddie.

Roger snatching his hand away and Freddie curled tighter around his head. If Roger fell asleep like this, then he was sure to suffocate. This cat had really taken a strong liking to him, unfortunately. He sighed.

"I'll do you one better." He grumbled. He reached up to pull the cat down, next to his side. The cat flopped around as Roger maneuvered him until he was curled tightly to his side. Roger was still annoyed that the cat decided his bed to be comfier than the makeshift bed he made for him, but at least he wasn't getting strangled by that god forsaken tail.

Roger drifted back to sleep, dozing off peacefully. Some time during his slumber, his arm reached out to pull the cat closer to his chest, but no one needed to know all that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they got some clothes on that boy...kinda. If you have something you'd like to see featured in upcoming chapters then nows the time to comment them! Unless it's nsfw then send that to my tumblr- no one here needs to see how I write smut smh. Other comments and kudos are GREATLY welcomed and encouraged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger leaves for uni and Freddie isn't happy about that. Also...poor Tiger. That's all I have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for small gorey descriptions

Its been a few days since the boys had Freddie, and John and Brian would be lying if they said they were use to his antics. John was eager that he had classes one afternoon meaning he had a break from the chaotic nature of the cat. Freddie didn't mind at all that he was gone. The same was expected when Brian left for uni. Freddie was happy to see one of them leave, if not both. John assumed that he would be fine when Roger had to leave as well.

Oh how _wrong_ he was.

Roger was trying to make it out the door but Freddie clung to him persistently, mewling loudly. Roger was as frustrated as he was amused. Honestly...he was a lot more frustrated. As soon as Roger headed towards the door, Freddie let out a displeased screech and latched himself onto Roger.

It was his fault, really. This was bound to happen at some point. He had been spoiling the cat in cuddles and extra attention. Roger couldn't help it... he was a naturally cuddly person and Freddie provided a warm body for him to snuggle and hold close. It was nice overall but during times like this, Roger decided that maybe it was a little too much. Like a real cat Freddie was incredibly clingy.

"Okay okay. I'm - let go."

John smirked. "Why don't you just take him with you?"

Roger looked at him incredulously while trying to pry Freddie's arms off his waist. "Are you mad? Get _off_!"

Freddie cried louder and dug his claws right into Roger's ass. Roger cried out and jumped back, pushing Freddie away with his foot. " _Shit_!"

When Freddie stumbled backwards, John caught Freddie under the arms and held him tight. He watched as Roger took the opportunity to scurry behind the door and slam it shut, but not before shouting a: "Insane cat!" At no one in particular.

Freddie squirmed from John's grasp and scrambled towards the door. He stared up at it for a while, tail waving slowly in anticipation for Roger to maybe make a comeback. John watched pitifully as Freddie's soft meowing turned to little sniffling noises and before he knew it, the cat was pressing it's face to the door and whimpering, lifting a hand to claw at the door lazily.

John's heart ached for the creature. Animals never did too well with abandonment, so Freddie probably thought that Roger left him for forever. Time seems go by much slower to cat's than humans.

If John thought That Freddie's fits when Roger went to take a piss was bad, then this was... worse by a long shot.

Minutes went by and Freddie's whining got louder and louder, the persistent hand on the door not expressing a want to calm down any time soon. Freddie looked like the picture for pathetic as his face was smushed against the door completely.

"Hey..." John cooed as he slowly approached the cat and were those....were those tears? It was bizarre how Freddie was making sad cat noises but he was still able to produce tears. He's seen Freddie whine and become distressed (he was dramatic and a brat so it happened a lot) but never before has he seen tears escape his eyes.

John placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Freddie to look up at him with tearful eyes. John ran a hand through his hair and scratched at his scalp gently. Freddie's eyes fluttered close and John grinned softly as the cat pushed his head further into his hand.

"Awe." John chuckled as Freddie got closer. "You're kinda cute when you're not being a pain in the ass."

Freddie seemed to completely forget all about Roger's absence as he found a new object of affection. John was just pleased that Freddie wasn't trying to scratch him or rip up one of his belongings. A sudden mischievous thought came to his mind as he wondered how would Roger react to Freddie giving all of his attention to me instead. He smirked ruefully.

"C'mon, kitty." John said as he picked up the cat and carried him upstairs. Roger would be home soon but before he arrived, John would have to make his time worth it. He was maybe unnecessarily excited to witness the older boy's reaction.

-

Brian made sure to stray away from John and Freddie as they were extra cuddly that afternoon. Freddie never really cared for John but apparently when Roger is no where to be found, John is a pretty decent rebound.

Brian was honestly a little jealous that John and Roger got to see Freddie's cute and cuddly sides while he still had to deal with the little... _hellion_ that Freddie displayed when it came to him. Maybe he just had to wait his turn, they've only had him for a few days. Maybe Freddie was intimidated by him? Or Brian was doing something wrong?

Whatever it was, it would come to light eventually, but Brian didn't care. He had Tiger. The beta fish had grown on him ironically. He had started to show some personality! Plus he was a good listener. He didn't scratch and hiss at him for breathing the wrong way, which was a win. Plus he was a good listener.

Brian had been on his fifth cup of coffee that day. He was attempting to pull an all nighter on an astrophysics project on asteroids that he needed to be done soon. He knew that drinking all that caffeine paired with the stress uni had already provided was a match made in hell, but he'll be fine. For now. He was already getting a little antsy. Oh well. Nothing he hadn't dealt with before. He'll worry about that headache later.

He began to head upstairs with his heated mug in hand, humming a vague tune that's been stuck in his head for hours. He couldn't remember if he made it up or heard it somewhere. He was placing bets on the latter option, as he never saw himself as the accidentally creative type.

He gave a quick peak into John's room as he passed it just to find the younger male lounging on his bed, his face buried in a book. He took a few steps back so he was standing in the doorway, a small smile on his lips.

"And where's your feline friend?"

John looked up at him and shrugged, before looking back down at his book. "I dunno. He ran off."

It was Brian's turn to shrug as he continued walking in the direction of his room. Once there he sat on his bed and set his drink on the bedside table, he lifted his eyes briefly to look at Tiger's tank...only to find that he wasn't in there.

"Huh?" Brian peered closer and squinted his eyes and sure enough- there was no fish to be found. Brian cocked his head. That's weird. Where on earth could he be-?

Wait.

_Oh....no_

Brian had left the door open. John evidently let Freddie roamed free. Which could only mean one outcome. If all the cartoons he watched as a child and all the picture books he read were able to teach him one thing, that was that cats loved fishes. Not in a friendly way either.

Hearing movement in the corner had Brian slowly turning his head in that direction. Sitting cross legged in the corner of his room gnawing on a tiny skeleton was none other than Freddie, eyeing him closely as he ensured that there was no more meat left on the bone.

That little _shit_ knew exactly what he was doing. The small amounts of blood surrounding his mouth was a nice touch, Brian thought bitterly.

Brian went pale as he and Freddie had an intense stare down. He didn't want to believe that it was Tiger Freddie was feasting on, not at all. Even though Tiger was definitely missing from his tank and the skeleton Freddie was chewing on was suspiciously fish shaped, Brian still refused to accept that his scaley friend had been devoured. He wasn't even a resident of their household for long.

The longer Brian stared at Freddie, the more he wanted to gift the same fate to Freddie.

Brian snarled. "You little-"

He went to jump towards Freddie but the cat made what sounded like a gasp and frantically hopped to his feet. Walking on his legs was still a difficult task for him so he quickly fell to his hands and made his way out Brian's room that way, Tiger's remains falling from his mouth.

John was almost scared shitless when Freddie sprung into his room and pounced onto his bed, attempting to scramble chaotically onto his shoulders.

"What the _fuck_?!" He yelped as Freddie managed to trap himself between John's back and the headboard of his bed, almost completely on top of John's head and shoulders. John was in complete confusion until Brian rushed into his room, looking as murderous as ever. John found himself being almost scared shitless again. He's never seen Brian look like that before as long as he's known him.

Freddie whined at the sight of Brian and pressed himself further into John's back. When Brian saw Freddie he immediately lunged towards the bed. Realizing that he didn't want to be caught in the middle of this, John lifted his arms and waved them madly.

" _WAIT_ wait wait! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Brian paused, much to John's relief. "I'm going to _kill_ that cat, that's what."

John looked at him in bewilderment. "Why?!"

"He ate Tiger!"

"He-!" John looked back at Freddie before looking at Brian again. "He did what?"

Brian sighed, his eyes looking completely maniacal. "He _killed_ Tiger!"

John gasped upon hearing that again. "Jesus Christ." He looked back at Freddie, who was curled up as tight as he could possibly be. John was still able to take in his bloody fingertips and mouth.

" _Jesus Christ_."

"I know." Brian said.

"Circling to mass."

"Yeah."

"On a Wednesday."

" _Right_?!"

The two sat in silence for a moment, John staring at Freddie in pure shock. He shouldn't be that surprised. He really shouldn't. Freddie was a cat by nature. That's what they do. Add to that that Brian wasn't keeping an eye on Tiger at all, as he was more focused on his project than anything, it was bound to happen eventually.

A hand on his shoulder pulling him away from Freddie yanked him out of his thoughts- literally and figuratively.

All John saw was a furious Brian reaching for Freddie before he screamed: " _BRIAN! NO!"_

-

Roger came home to the house in quite the shambles, which wasn't new. He wouldn't question it if they didn't have a naughty feline friend roaming around. He chuckled to himself as he knew Freddie had to have been the source of the disaster if not one of them.

He toed off his shoes and removed his coat before he started to head up stairs. When he reached his and John's room, he was shocked to find that Freddie was curled up in the younger male's arms, the cat's face stained with... _tear streaks_? John stared blankly at the wall as he stroked the sleeping cat's hair.

Roger cleared his throat to get his attention. When he saw John raise his head to look at him, he placed his fists to his hips with a playful glare. "So you're just going to take my buddy away?"

"He ate the fish."

Roger dropped his hands, his jaw slacked. " _Really_?"

John nodded solemnly as Roger approached his bed.

"Is that, er... why he's crying?"

John dropped his head onto his pillow. "No. I think he just really missed you."

Roger frowned sympathetically at that.

"Also Brian tried to kill him."

Roger just quirked a brow at him. "Brian?"

"Brian."

"Over a fish he didn't even want?"

"He really loved that fish in the end."

Roger tutted softly and laid in bed besides John with Freddie between them. Freddie eventually stirred away and smelt that familiar Roger scent and his eyes shot open, letting out a moan-like mewl. Roger was use to the routine and rolled onto his back, allowing Freddie to crawl on top of him and curl up, his head pressing against his chest as he purred loudly.

John smiled fondly at the two as he slid his hands beneath his head. They laid there in comfortable silence for a while before John spoke up.

"How was uni?"

Roger scoffed. "Interesting, but not as interesting as the day you guys had here."

John chuckled, reaching at hand up to stroke Freddie's back. He was still happy that they convinced the cat to continue wearing clothes, even if it was just a baggy shirt.

"Rog?"

Roger hummed.

"Are you..." John's brows creased as he looked down. "Are you gonna miss Tiger?"

Roger let out a breathy huff of laughter, unwrapping a free arm to loop around John before pulling him closer. He sighed.

"Yes. Yes I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,,,,I'm begging u,,,,leave me some requests. Pleathe. Either here or tumblr Idc. When I run out of ideas it shoooooows.
> 
> Comments of other natures and kudos are greatly welcomed ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie surprises the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by @Sokkas_First_Fangirl 💙💙

While the boys enjoyed having a pet cat (technically) and enjoyed some of his more feline traits, there were some things about Freddie that they preferred to be more... human. Both for their benefit and entertainment.

For example, one of the first things Freddie tried to do was use the bathroom on their nice carpet. Luckily the others were around to witness his attempt and utter chaos took place that day. They spent the entire week forcing Freddie to relieve himself in the toilet instead and NOT on the carpet and furniture. Fortunately for them, Freddie was completely taken by using the bathroom in the toilet and actually looked forward to going. Sometimes his instincts took over and they had to correct him via treats and cuddles.

Honestly, it was like having a child.

Their next task was purely for their enjoyment but it would be nice for Freddie to perfect this skill.

Roger had been trying to teach him how to speak for a bit. He wanted to do it without the other boys knowing so it would come off as a surprise for them. And so far...it was going well. Going good enough for Freddie at least. It seemed that Freddie was eager at the idea of learning, but not really that interested in putting forth the effort required when learning a new skill. It was a shame, though. Freddie seemed to be a quick learner.

It was the same thing every lesson. Roger slowly saying his name with exaggerated mouth movements and Freddie staring up at him with a curious expression. If Freddie could speak he would probably just tell Roger how stupid he looked during those moments

"Ro...ger. Come on: Rooooo-geeeeer." Roger huffed when Freddie stared at him blankly. "Come on, I know you have human vocal chords. Put some effort in!"

Roger grabbed at the small mouse stuffie they bought for him a little while ago and held it up, waving it in his face. "Mouse."

Freddie's eyes lit up and he crawled forward to bite it but Roger held it over his head. "Nuh uh. Not until you speak."

Freddie blinked at him dumbly before he went with nuzzling his face to Roger's chest. Roger sighed and petted him begrudgingly. "I guess today's not the day, huh?"

John and Brian returned from their grocery shopping, bemused expressions on their faces at the sight of Roger kneeling before Freddie.

Brian was the first to speak up as John went to set their groceries down. "And what's happening here?"

Roger shrugged. "I wish I knew." He stood up and dropped the toy mouse only for Freddie to viciously swat it and attack it.

Roger joined John to help put up their belongings, who side-eyed him knowingly. Roger did a double-take upon noticing the other's expression. Roger gawked at him.

"What?"

John smirked. "You know something we don't."

Roger narrowed his eyes before scoffing, waving him off. "You're mad." He laughed nervously. He pushed John with his body, causing him to stumble. "Go away."

John quickly caught himself on the counter, letting out a shocked laugh. "Hey! You could have killed me!"

Roger shrugged, a small smirk playing on his lips. "So? Not much of a lost isn't it?"

John gasped at him petulantly. "You prick."

Brian's attention on his new textbook quickly focused on the sound of scraping chairs. His head whipped back to see John straddling Roger with his hands around his neck, shaking him up and down. It was a pretty frightening sight. Nothing he hasn't seen before, though. He turned back to his book.

It seemed that even Freddie was use to it all as well, staring at the two closely even as Roger reached out for him, letting out a choked: " _Freddie...help_."

John gave the blonde a quick shake. "Hush. I'm barely even touching you."

-

It was a daily thing by now. Brian in the kitchen trying to make dinner while Freddie knelt by his heels, mewling wantonly. At first it had a been a terrible bother to Brian, but over time he learned to grow use to it. It was still dimly irritating, but he at least he dealt with it.

"I don't see why you can't just give him a small piece of meat or something." Roger spoke into his magazine while seated at the table. Roger was endlessly aggravated by Freddie's begging.

"If I do that then he'll never learn." Brian responded.

"He's not a _dog_ , Brian." John said.

"Well he's not a human either isn't he?" Brian looked down at Freddie briefly. "Not entirely, at least."

It went on for a little while longer. Brian was honestly more impressed that Freddie could whine for so long. He probably thought he would eventually get his way, as he always did with Roger and John. Brian refused to return the same favor. If they were going to keep Freddie then he might as well learn some general manners.

After letting a out a few more drawn out meows, Freddie fell silent. Brian quirked a brow at the noticeable change in sound and looked down at Freddie, who was still looking up at him, only now he had a tiny scowl on his face. Brian snorted and looked over at John and Roger.

"See that, boys? That's discipline."

The two youngest shook their heads at him, though they wouldn't admit that they were a little pleased with the new found silence. Brian returned to finishing up the meal, a rueful grin on his face. He knew his method would come through sooner or later, and it felt good to prove the other two wrong.

" _Bri_..."

Brian furrowed his brows. "Hm?" When he didn't get a response he looked over to John and Roger, who looked as confused as he felt. "Did one of you say my name?"

The two shook their heads slowly.

"I didn't say anything."

"Neither did I."

Their confusion slowly dissipated as realization came over them one at a time.

No way.

Warily, Brian looked down at Freddie who stared up at him expectantly. Brian squinted as he saw his lips quiver, mouth opening and closing as if he was figuring out how to use it that way for the first time.

No _fucking_ way.

"Bri..." Brian watched the sound escape Freddie's mouth with the corresponding mouth movements and he had a reaction right away.

"Holy shit!" He cried, his hands flying to his hair as he jumped. Freddie just _spoke_. Freddie just spoke and said _his_ name! That's progress right there, and if Brian's judging by the reaction of the other two, then he could say with confidence that it was their first time hearing Freddie speak too.

Freddie's first words happened to be Brian's name. Well, half of his name. Either way Brian took great pride in that.

Roger shot out of his seat, the chair knocking to the floor. "Hey no fucking fair!"

John dashed over to a shocked Brian and a baffled Freddie. "Did he say your name?!"

Brian nodded, still gaping down at Freddie. "Y-Yeah...I think so."

Upon witnessing everyone's excited reactions, Freddie assumes that he must have done something good. The last thing he did was call for Brian, and being one who occasionally was eager to please, he decided that he just had to do it again.

He rose up on his knees and pawed at Brian's hip. "Bri...Bri."

Brian whooped with loud laughter at the same time Roger sprinted over and pulled Freddie closer to him. "Hey! No! You stop that right now!" He knelt in front of the cat, looking him desperately in the eyes. "Roger. Ro-ger. Come on, say it for me!"

John shook his head. "Come off it, Rog. Brian is the chosen one."

Roger sagged his head between his shoulders and released a deep exhale. Brian sauntered over and dangled a piece of Turkey in front of Freddie, who didn't hesitate to catch it in his mouth and scarf it down, barely chewing it.

John raised a brow at him. "Whatever happened to not giving him our food."

Brian grinned widely. "It's a reward."

"Forget this." Roger muttered as he stood to his feet. He leaned against the counter and folded his arms tightly across his chest, a fiery scowl on his face.

Brian laughed at him. "What's the matter, Rog? Cat's got your tongue?"

John covered his mouth to snicker, disappointed in himself that he found that funny.

-

"Bri...Bri....Bri-"

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Roger snapped at John, who had been mocking him their entire way to the room. He threw himself onto his bed and flung his arms over his eyes.

John gave him a funny look, seating himself next to the sulking blonde. "You really wanted the name to be yours, huh?"

Roger nodded with a groan. "Mainly to piss off Brian."

John rolled his eyes. "Everything you do is to piss off Brian."

"It's innate."

John gave him a sympathetic pat on the stomach before climbing into his bed, a tiny smile on his face. Today was so amusing and he couldn't find it in himself to stop thinking about Freddie speaking. It was such a big deal to him, he didn't even care that Freddie said Brian's name. His voice was soft and small from probably never being used, and it was adorable. He couldn't wait to see what else they could get Freddie to say.

After a few minutes John fell asleep, but Roger lied awake in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Where had he gone wrong?

Just- he was Freddie's favorite. Right? He was certain that his name would be the first word he said! All those lessons gone to complete waste. Brian didn't even bother teaching Freddie his name...or did he. He was such an overachieving bastard, so he probably had his own tutoring sessions as well. The prick.

When Roger huffed and turned to his side, he felt his bed dip under a small weight. He rolled his eyes when he heard the short meow-purr mixture. It was the little sound Freddie made around this time at night. It was his own little way of telling Roger that he wanted his cuddles. Roger usually found himself enamored by that sound, but today he honestly couldn't care less.

"Go away." He grouched. It was no use with this one, as Freddie already decided that he was going to climb on top of Roger and press his face into his cheek, purring loudly. Roger distantly wondered how the hell could Freddie breathe when his favorite cuddle position was to have his face pressed into something or someone soft.

Roger kept his arms plastered to his side, much to Freddie's displeasure. Freddie whined and pressed further into Roger's body, only for the blonde not to budge. Roger remained stubborn, not really in the mood for a cuddle. Pouting, Freddie pulled away to stare down at Roger. Roger stared at him back, wondering what his next move was now that he refused to reciprocate the affection.

"Oh...come on...." Roger's voice came out muffled when Freddie sprawled his entire body out right into Roger's face, stretching his limbs before curling up. Roger could only let out muffled sounded of protest and he immediately pried Freddie off his head. Sometimes he wondered if the cat wanted him dead.

He moved Freddie down onto his chest but didn't wrap his arms around cat as the feline would have liked. Freddie let out a scratchy little sigh noise, but decided that he would probably be find with resting his head on Roger's chest.

Roger was tired, and would have fallen asleep if it weren't for Freddie's constant squirming. It was as if he physically couldn't fall asleep without being cuddled by literally anyone. Pathetic, really.

His eyes fluttered close and he was just about to doze off when a tiny sound pulled him to his senses.

" _Rog_."

His eyes flew open and he looked down at Freddie, who looked up at him.

Oh, _hell_ yes.

It was everything Roger had to not jump up and cheer obnoxiously. He went with pulling Freddie up closer and pressing kisses all over his face and head. It was a great change from the zero contact from earlier. Roger could have sworn he heard the cat let out some giggles.

_Suck on that, Bri._

Roger noted that he could work with Freddie a bit more on words with more than one syllable, and to maybe make the 'G' in his name a little more soft. But he couldn't couldn't complain too much. Freddie fucking said his name! Sure it wasn't before he said Brian's, but shit- he'll take it.

He held Freddie to his chest and held him close, squeezing him tightly. "That's a good boy. My Freddie."

Freddie buried himself closer to Roger, purring contently. Feeling the need to say it again, he let out a tiny: "Rog..."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Feel free to leave more requests in the comments and I'll be happy to get to them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Brian spend some quality time together

Ever since Freddie said Brian's and Roger's name, the cat knew that speaking got him just about anything he wanted. Whether it be food, cuddles, or attention. Overtime he even got around to saying John's name, only it sounded more like "Joh" but they knew what he meant.

 

The boys were trying to figure out what other words they could teach him, but apparently Freddie already had one figured out. Next to their names, Freddie's favorite word to say was "No."

 

It came as an amusing surprise to the boys one day when John had removed his dirty clothes to wash them and give him new ones. Freddie took advantage any time he got to be naked to move around and run his body against the carpet and furniture, marveling in the sensation of his bare skin coming to contact with different textures. The boys allowed him that freedom but that usually meant they had to bathe him before giving him clean clothes again.

 

They tried to give him a bath ONE time and well...that didn't end well for any of them. But they had to clean him, so a compromise was made.

 

Freddie honestly didn't mind water too much which was very convenient. So they managed to make due with a soapy rag and water. Freddie still didn't like it and just like everything he disliked and liked, he showed it, but at least he wasn't trying to shred their faces off. He would mainly just glare at them and pouted as they washed him off.

 

That was the normal routine until one day, Freddie decided that he would express his frustration another way. 

 

Brian approached him while John held him in his lap to pull a shirt over his head. As usual, Freddie reeled back with a glare.

 

"No."

 

John gasped. Well that wasn't the usual.

 

Brian was taken aback for a moment, but then rolled his eyes. "Come on Freddie, you've done this many times before."

 

It was Freddie's turn to look shocked. He always got his way when he used his words, so why was this any different? He started to panic. "No. No."

 

John rubbed a hand up and down his arm. "Freddie. Don't be like this now."

 

Freddie whimpered and wrapped his arms around John's neck, burying his face there as he whined his name. John hugged him back before slowly lifting his eyes up to Brian, the look in his eyes pleading.

 

Brian looked incredulously from John then to Freddie, then back to John. "Oh no. No you aren't gonna let him run around naked because he says your name and pouts."

 

John frowned. "But Brian he-"

 

"You can't spoil him, John." When John groaned Brian responded with a "I swear you're worst than Roger."

 

Brian ended up winning and got Freddie into his shorts and jumper. Brian knew that meant another day where Freddie sulked and avoided him all day, but he didn't mind, unlike John and Roger. 

 

Speaking of the two boys, both were getting ready to leave the flat, which meant that Brian would be left with the cat. Perfect.

 

He knew John had classes but Roger, he wasn't sure. He frowned at the blonde. "And where do you think you're going." He asked from where he sat on the sofa.

 

Roger was heading out after John left when he turned back and gave him a smug smirk. "I got a date."

 

Brian tutted and waved him off. "Wear a condom and dont impregnate anyone."

 

Roger threw up some quick finger guns before replying with: "No promises." Before he slammed the door. Great. This would be the first time he was left alone with Freddie, one of the days Freddie decided he wasn't going to listen or look at Brian.

 

Brian sighed. He watched as Freddie hurried his way downstairs and nearly ran right into the door upon hearing it shut. The cat had been sleeping and missed his opportunity to harass Roger on his way out. It was funny how after every time Roger left the flat, Freddie never failed to act as though it was going to be the last time he saw the male. As amusing as it was to Brian at times, he often felt sorry for the cat.He displayed signs of serious abandonment issues. He faintly wondered who was his last "owner" and what were they like to him. That couldn't be hard to find out sooner or later, as he was sure not many people got their hands on something like Freddie. That would have made the news a long time ago, most certainly.

 

Freddie did his usually routine of moaning and scratching the door. It didn't take long for it to drive Brian up the wall.

 

"Alright." He said as he clapped his hands onto his knees and stood. "Looks like it's to my room I go."

 

He hurried to his room and was quick to shut the door. He couldn't decide on whether he wanted to sleep first or study. After a bit of contemplating, he went with studying until he fell asleep. That sounded efficient enough.

 

Eventually the yowling from Freddie stopped, which meant that he probably fell asleep or just gave up. Brian wondered when would Roger come back from his date, if he even came back at all. There was a strong chance that Roger would end up spending the night with some bird, since Brian highly doubted that he would bring someone back with the likes of Freddie roaming about their home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As planned, Brian studied until he fell asleep. He took a good little nap but was awoken by a loud crash paired with a soundly cry. Briefly terrified, he shot up from his bed, wide eyes flicking around as he mindlessly searched for the source of such a great noise.

 

His hand rested on his temple. "What the hell...shit." He hopped out of bed when he realized that the source of the sound most likely came from Freddie, unless John and Roger arrived returned earlier, which he doubted.

 

He ran downstairs and immediately started to search for the cat. He found the creature almost right away, hiding under the coffee table, shaking like a leaf. Brian released a relieved exhale to see that he wasn't injured, not visibly at least. Now he just had to find what the hell shattered and rang throughout the flat. He wondered into the kitchen and looked around.

 

Ah. Freddie found the whiskey. Freddie found the whiskey and knocked the bottle to the ground, sending alcohol and glass all over the floor. He huffed, placing his hands to his hips. This would be quite the clean up.

 

Slipping on his shoes, he grabbed the broom and dust pan and began to sweep vigorously. He wanted to ensure that there was no glass to be found anywhere, small or large. Don't want anyone to step on a shard and get seriously hurt. 

 

Especially little feline man-children.

 

After he was confident in his glass-removing job, he started to mop the liquid up before the floor got too sticky. He would have to remind the other to avoid the wet floor for a bit, at least until he got a little more dry.

 

When he went to put away his supplies, he noticed that Freddie was still under the coffee table. He wasn't trembling so hard anymore but he was eyeing Brian warily. Brian narrowed his eyes at him, just now realizing that Freddie was cradling his hand to his chest, occasionally giving it tentative licks.

 

"Oh..." Brian slowly got to his knees a couple feet away from Freddie. "Are you hurt?"

 

"No." Freddie responded and Brian chuckled. Freddie didn't always have a full understanding of the word no and when to use it. Obviously he was hurt but Brian assumed he said no because of the discomfort he was in. Either that or he didn't want to see Brian in that moment.

 

Brian held out a hand. "Come on, let me fix you up." 

 

Freddie backed away from his hand and Brian sighed. Things were already tense between the two, and Brian didn't want to make it any worse by making Freddie any more uncomfortable. So he wasn't going to pressure him, but he also wasn't going to take his eyes off him then. 

 

Brian got up and sat on the Sofa and turned on the telly. If Freddie wanted his help, then he would have to approach first.

 

After a few minutes of Brian mindlessly watching television and Freddie staring expectantly at him, the latter finally decided to crawl out from under the coffee table. It appeared as though it was to only stare at Brian closer. Freddie sat on his heels and stared up at Brian, hand hovering aimlessly as his tail swished back and forth. Brian looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow. He knew Freddie didn't know how to use his words, but Brian always encouraged the feline to communicate in anyway he felt fit, as long as he was communicating.

 

Freddie shuffled closer, placing his injured hand on Brian's lap. "No."

 

Brian looked down at the small hand and saw that there had been a pretty nasty cut in his soft palm. Freddie had been licking at it, which stopped the blood from flowing rapidly, but Brian could see that it was still releasing fluid, only slower.

 

"Oh Freddie... If I had known it was this bad then I would have _made_ you come out." Brian took his hand in his to observe the injury closer. Brian was thinking it was something awful at first. It wasn't so bad really, luckily. Freddie's reaction was probably from him being more scared than hurt. Brian still wanted to tend to him though. If that continued to be on him out in the open then an infection was destined to happen.

 

"Right." He picked Freddie up and carried him to the bathroom. Once he got there he was impressed that Freddie didn't try to escape his hold, as he often did when Brian held him. He held Freddie close as he rummaged through the mirror to find the bandages and peroxide. Once he got everything he needed, he took Freddie to his bedroom. He was going to fix him up in the bathroom, but Freddie was eyeing the tub worriedly.

 

He sat Freddie in his lap and grabbed his hand. "Alright. This is gonna burn." 

 

Freddie watched curiously as Brian put some peroxide on a cotton ball and hold his hand tightly. Without much warning, Brian pressed the cotton into Freddie's wound. Freddie instantly howled and hissed at the burning sensation, thrashing to get out of Brian's grip but Brian held him tight.

 

Brian shushed him. "Hey, hey. Calm down...the burn should be gone by now."

 

Freddie was quick to learn that Brian wasn't going to let him go anywhere, but that didn't stop his frustrations. Freddie leant into Brian stiffly as he let out low growls, his tail thumping against the bed in annoyance. Brian took his less hostile demeanor as an opportunity to wrap him up. He made sure he didn't waste any time and was done before both of them knew it.

 

He held up Freddie's hand to him, as if to show off his work. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

 

Freddie lifted his head to stare at his hand. It felt so stiff and smothered in the bandage, and he immediately wanted it off. He went to bite it but Brian stopped him.

 

"No. No." Brian repeated himself with more emphasis now that he knew Freddie had an understanding of the word. "Don't do that. It needs to stay on."

 

Freddie looked up at Brian and slowly tried to bring his hand to his mouth, but Brian stopped him quicker that time, pinning his hand to his lap. "No, Freddie. Just because you move slow doesn't mean I won't see it."

 

Freddie looked down, a little defeated look on his face. Brian laughed and pulled him closer before setting him on the bed. "You're gonna have to stay here with me until your mother and father return."

 

Brian decided that he might as well study some more while he kept an eye on Freddie. Freddie seemed to be behaving himself while Brian got his work done, though Brian was sure it was because he was too afraid to go anywhere and hurt himself.

 

Freddie continued to stare down at his hand with a scowl. When was it going to be okay to chew it off? Why was Brian so _mean_? His hand did hurt underneath it, to be honest, so maybe it was for the best that he kept it on. For now.

 

He looked over at Brian, who was focusing on a book and a small stack of papers. Freddie turned his attention to the book and papers to see why Brian was so taken with them. Upon realizing that there was nothing interesting to see there, Freddie huffed.

 

Brian snorted without looking up. "You bored?"

 

Freddie didn't know how to respond but yes. He was very bored indeed. He wanted Roger. Roger would be cuddling him. Or John. John was good enough too.

 

Freddie gave Brian a slow once over before he just crawled into his lap. Well, he crawled on top of his books that happened to be in his way to get into Brian's lap.

 

"Whoa!" Brian shouted as Freddie began to make himself comfortable. Fortunately nothing was torn or ripped but his papers were crinkled to hell because of that. He was going to shout and push Freddie aside. That was until he saw the way Freddie pressed his head against his chest and curled up in his lap. 

 

Dammit.

 

Brian usually felt scorn towards John and Roger when they set everything aside to snuggle with Freddie. At first he thought it was because there were more important, adult things to do than to cuddle with him, but now that he actually had Freddie nuzzled up to him, he realized the actual source of his disdain. 

 

It had been jealousy. He was missing out on this. Freddie's fluffy hair tickling his chin and the sounds of his purrs vibrating through both their bodies. Freddie felt so much smaller in these moments, and so warm. 

 

Brian sighed, defeated, and pulled his books out from under Freddie and set them aside. He was tired himself, and seeing Freddie all curled up and cozy was starting to effect him too.

 

He scooted himself lower on the bed so that he was laying on his back. Freddie stirred awake for a moment, afraid that Brian was going to move him then leave, but made himself comfortable again when he realized that Brian was just changing positions. He smiled to himself when Brian wrapped his arms around him, a hand coming up to stroke his hair.

 

-

 

John and Roger arrived at almost the exact same time and noisily made their way upstairs. They didn't find Freddie anywhere so they assumed that Brian finally broke and got rid of their friend.

 

"Brian! Where the hell did..." John shushed Roger when they took in the sight in Brian's room. Roger snickered.

 

"Oh man, look at _that_."

 

Brian had been fast asleep with Freddie on top of him, who was also in a deep sleep. Brian had his arms around him with one hand tangled in his hair. Freddie's purrs could be heard throughout the room, along with Brian's snores.

 

"Awww." John cooed with his hands pressed to his chest. "Roger you have to take a-"

 

"On it." Roger already appeared next to John with his Polaroid. He snapped a few photos from the doorway and one up close. The two youngest stared a little longer before clambering away to their room.

 

"What an asshole." Roger giggled when he collapsed onto John's bed. "I bet he's gonna deny that he ever even did that."

 

John fell next to him. "If he does, we have proof that he did."

 

Roger laughed and wrapped an arm around John's shoulders. "Fuckin' blackmail."

 

The two laughed and cooed over the photos until they eventually fell asleep, their position not too far off from being similar to their roommates next door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this fic is weird
> 
> Comments and requests greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have an Irish visitor. It....goes

It was a night that reminded John of the night he first got Freddie. It was raining outside with thunder rolling in the distance, an occasional strike of lightning could be heard. Even John was sitting on the sofa trying to stay awake to get some last minute studying in while the other two slept.

This wouldn't be an observation John would have made if it weren't for the events later on that night.

It started off with a light knock on the door, one that John didn't even hear the first time, well he didn't acknowledge it at least. His focus wasn't up to par then, as it was mainly taken over by exhaustion. It took a second round of knocks to get his attention, this time the wrapping was firmer and more urgent.

John jolted a bit at the harsh sound and immediately shot up without even knowing for sure what he wanted to do. He looked around blankly for a moment before his eyes landed on the door. That's right, someone was knocking on the door. Only it stopped, which either meant that they went away or was waiting for him to answer.

John ran a hand over his face. There was only one way to find out.

He dragged himself towards the door and unlocked it, pulling it open. He made sure not to open it so wide, only revealing his head and some of his torso. Freddie was upstairs sleeping with Roger, but John didn't want to make any risks in him being seen.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the tall man standing in front of him. Of course the gentleman was drenched, and John noticed the hoodie pulled over his head didn't do much to keep his face dry.

John narrowed his eyes at him. "Can I help you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I would like to use your phone." He spoke in an Irish accent. "I'll be in and out very quickly. You won't even know I'm here."

John's eyes narrowed even further, making them into little slits. He wasn't stupid. He watched many a horror film and news story about what happened to people that allowed strangers into their houses late at night. It never ended well. It didn't help that John and the boys had a peculiar pet in Freddie, who would awake at any moment. John would never forgive himself if he got Freddie spotted by the wrong person and something awful happened to the cat.

John looked the stranger up and down. At his wide, worrisome eyes and the way he clenched his hands together to wring them out. He was trembling too. The cold rain did nothing to subdue the already freezing english atmosphere. The stranger chewed on his lower lip in anticipation, and he wouldn't stop fidgeting and taking quick glances around him.

John was way too exhausted to be making these decisions on his own.

"Alright be quick." He said, stepping aside to let the man in.

The man looked taken aback, almost as if he wasn't expecting John to allow him into his house. "R-Really?"

"Yes." John said in an aggravated tone. "Now come on before I change my mind. Also- what's your name?"

The man let out a deep exhale. "Jim. The name's Jim."

With that, Jim rushed past John and was standing in the middle of his living room. He looked at John a bit like a lost puppy. "Er..."

John closed the door pointed to the wall. "Phone's over there."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you so much."

John only nodded as he sank back down into the sofa. He watched as Jim went to dial in a random number and waited as it rang with heavy eyes. Why did he keep his hood on? He thought sleepily. Before he knew it, that was all he remembered before promptly falling back to sleep.

 

  
Jim cursed as the person on the other end didn't pick up. He sighed and dialed again, a hand on his hip as he anticipated for it not to ring again. Of _course_ this would happen.

He turned to the nice young man who allowed him in his house, only to find that he was asleep. He frowned. The man was already nice enough to let a complete stranger into his home, and now he was falling asleep in his presence? That's not good.

Jim tutted, thinking how lucky the man was that he wasn't some murderer or thief.

Upon receiving no response once more, Jim let out another frustrated sigh. He stared at the phone in his hand, contemplating if he should even call again. Was it even worth it? This was just a waste of his time and the flat owner's.

He hung up the phone. He turned to the stranger to tell him that he was going to head out, and that he appreciated his help. That was until a scent caught his attention. He frowned and cocked his head, sniffing the air adamantly as he tried to place it. It was so familiar, yet he couldn't quite place his hand on what it was. He turned around frantically as his pupils dilated, eager to find out what the hell that smell was and where it was coming from.

The ears hidden beneath his hood perked up and twitch in curiosity, trying to see if he could place a sound that was out of the ordinary that he could possibly pair with the smell.

Jim shook his head. _No. No, no. No, Jim_ , he thought.

He shook his head rapidly again.

_You aren't doing this today. Not in this man's house and not in any house! You're a man, not a canine. You aren't doing this today. No way._

He gave his head a final shake before he decided to distract himself by using the telephone again. He'll give it one more call, and if there's no answer he'll leave. He won't even say a word to the young man sleeping on the couch. He'll just go about his way, away from this house with the annoyingly familiar smell.

The scent only intensified. Jim's tail began to wag under his sweat pants, slipping it's way past the makeshift hole.

Fuck it.

He dropped the phone completely and started to search the living room. He didn't know when but he eventually got on all fours as he went on about his investigation, his hood slipping off his head to reveal his floppy brown ears. He bounded towards the stranger and gave him a quick sniff on his arm. No, it wasn't him. 

He moved across the floor with his face nearly dragging across the surface as he sniffed every nook and cranny of the room, his tail wagging in the air. Once he was sure the smell wasn't in the living room, he searched the kitchen. The kitchen was smaller so it didn't take long to come to the conclusion that the smell wasn't from there.

Dammit, where the fuck was that smell coming from? And what was it?!

Just as he was bounding out of the kitchen he decided that it must be coming upstairs. The more human part of his brain was screaming- no, begging for him to stop this behavior and just go home, but his canine instincts were more dominant in that moment. It was truly pathetic, as Jim usually had exceptional control over his innate needs.

Suddenly the smell got stronger than ever before, causing Jim to snap his head forward, eyes widening. His eyes landed on the base of the staircase and immediately his pupils dilated.

Perched on the bottom step was something he thought he'd never see in his life. His human brain took over as he stared at the cat-man on the bottom of the staircase, who stared back at him curiously. Jim was impressed at how the cat managed to remain calm in Jim's presence, which was basically that of a large dog. Head tilted to the side, Jim rose to his feet as he never took his eyes off the cat.

Jim watched as the cat licked at the back of his hand as if Jim wasn't there. The cat wasn't at all bothered by his presence and wasn't planning on doing anything to harm him in any way. How nice. That meant that Jim could move on with his life and finally go home, right?

Wrong.

Jim balled his fist and howled loudly at the cat, the noise followed by loud barking. The cat nearly jumped out of his skin and immediately took on a fighting stance, but Jim could still see that there was some underlying fear beneath the defensive pose. The cat growled and hissed at him, shooting out his hand to claw at him with the hopes to intimidate him. Jim didn't falter under that and only ran towards the cat.

The cat yelped and ran upstairs on all fours, Jim close on his heels barking madly. All of the fight left the cat as he was more scared for his life.

They ran into what Jim thought was a random room and onto a random bed, but like with most things that night, Jim was very wrong.

The cat scrambled up onto the bed where Jim easily shot to his feet and grabbed at the cat, never even noticing the blonde male beneath him jumping up from the bed in a panic, and the stranger from earlier sprinting into the room as well, along with another stranger.

"What the FUCK!" The blonde cried as the cat squeezed himself behind him, hissing at Jim. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Jim looked up when he heard the screaming, and all at once his senses flooded back to him along with self realization. He currently had this innocent blonde male caged under his body with the cat cowering behind him, still hissing.

"Oh god I.....I'm so sorry." He clambered off of them and climbed off the bed. He turned around and held his hands in the air as he looked that the other two men, who looked terrified and confused as well. "Sorry."

 

  
John stared at Jim with wide eyes from where he stood behind Brian. "Holy shit..." spoke the taller male.

"What the..." one at a time, John took in Jim's tail and ears and froze. He was at a lost for words, not knowing how he felt about a dog version of Freddie. A dog version who could walk and talk and pass as a human, that is.

"This is too much." Brian grumbled.

Jim shook his head, tail tucked between his legs with shame. "I'm so sorry." He repeated himself. "I'll just... yeah." He went to walk past John but was stopped by the younger one's hand on his chest. John looked down, nervously chewing his lip before looking back up at Jim.

"I...I actually have a few questions."

"Me fucking too." Roger spoke from his bed, cradling Freddie to his chest. "I think I have more than a few, actually."

Jim frowned as he looked down at John. "Are you sure about that?"

John gave him a soft smile. "I'm sure. Would you like some tea?"

Jim looked at Brian, then turned to look back at Roger before putting his attention on Brian again. The taller of the four waved him off.

"If you're worried about weirding us out, then don't."

-

Jim told them just about everything over a cup of tea, Freddie refusing to look at him as he stayed in Roger's arms. He told them how he was raised by a kind human male since he was a puppy. He was taught how to control his dog-like behaviors and how to hide his ears and tail as well make it comfortable while doing so. While fighting back tears he told them how the man got too old to take care of him and passed away. Jim still cherished what he was taught by him, taking being a man very seriously as he found himself a job at a flower shop. All that was missing now was a place to stay.

"That's good for you, Jim." John said softly. "After what happened to you, and with your little..."

"Handicap." Finished Jim.

Brian frowned. "I wouldn't go that far..."

Jim shook his head. "I mean- it's what it feels like at times, you know? Only I can't tell anyone about it to get help... well I had help but-"

"Hey..." Roger interrupted. "You don't have to talk about it anymore, if you don't want to. It must be rough to relive all of that."

Jim nodded with a smile and decided to take a sip of his tea. The action felt so human and normal, and he felt a surge of pride soar through his chest. His ears twitched as a thought came to his mind. "How did you all find... Freddie?"

John smiled at the memory, laughing a little. "Similar to how I found you honestly. It was the middle of the night and raining outside, and I was exhausted."

Jim chuckled. "Really?"

Jim listened as the boys told him the rest of the chaotic events of that night, and the hectic days to follow. Jim laughed and cooed as they each shared stories of Freddie's antics. It vaguely reminded him of when he was a pup, and was basically nothing of an animal through and through. It was fascinating to hear about someone else like him, a human-animal hybrid. He distantly wondered what would Freddie be like if he had the full capability of talking and acting like a human. Jim thought in amusement that he probably wouldn't be too different from the Freddie that they described currently.

As they all chatted and laughed, Freddie lifted his head to shyly look around. His eyes landed on Jim as he looked at him from over his shoulder. A part of him was intrigued by the dog getting along with his owners, while another part of extremely jealous. Not just jealous of the attention he was receiving (sure he was curled up in Roger's lap but Roger was way more interested in Jim than in Freddie), but because he was able to talk to his humans in a way he never could. He found himself letting out a sharp hiss in Jim's direction.

"Hey now." Roger snorted as he ran his hand through his hair. "Be nice."

John chuckled as Freddie rose up slightly to nuzzle persistently against Roger's face and neck, purring loudly. "I think someone is jealous."

"You think?" Roger grunted as he let out a nervous laugh, trying to keep Freddie still in his lap. "I keep forgetting that he can only go so long without attention before he loses his shit."

Jim smiled fondly as Roger pulled Freddie back to his chest, dropping a kiss to his forehead. Freddie soaked up the affection and finally calmed himself down, grinning to himself as he gave Roger one last rub before curling up again. Jim's smile dropped with Freddie looked back at him, a smug look on his face. Jim blushed, swallowing thickly. Ignoring the red tint to his cheeks, he turned to Brian and motioned to Freddie.

"Can I... do you mind if I...?"

Brian frowned at him. "Mind if you what?"

Jim blushed deeper. "Talk to him- well not talk to him but... communicate. I just want to make amends for earlier because-"

Brian cut him off with a deep chuckle and wave of his hand. "Go ahead, mate. Just be slow with him. He's not use to people outside of us."

Jim nodded and took with he said to heart. He nervously slid to his knees and shuffled towards Roger, eyes glued to Freddie who only watched him with a haughty scowl. The closer Jim got, the more Freddie crinkled his nose at him. Roger laughed, bouncing Freddie lightly with his legs.

"God, Freddie. Think you could look a little nicer there?"

When Jim fell onto his hands, he looked up at Freddie with an open expression, giving the cat enough space to make the first move if he wanted to. He honestly felt bad for starting something with the cat in the first place. Freddie didn't even mind his presence at the start until Jim had to lose his shit and let his canine instincts take over.

 _Okay that's enough Jim_ , he told himself. _You cant keep punishing yourself for being what you are._

Jim watched as Freddie's expression began to softened to that of mild curiosity. His nose twitched slightly as he gradually inched closer towards Jim's face. Jim gasped softly and shuffled closer, letting his face fall forward slowly as Freddie leaned closer. He knew the others were watching with bated breath as they anticipated what would happen between the two animals. Jim even held his breath as their faces got closer...closer...

When their noses brushed against each other, Jim was suddenly taken over by an overwhelming excitement. He started to pant enthusiastically and felt his tail wag at the contact. Quickly Jim surged forward and licked Freddie's face, tongue lapping happily at the cat's cheek.

Freddie screwed his face up in a cringe and reeled back with an annoyed mewl. He batted at Jim's face lightly in rapid succession until Jim backed away, a look of shame on his face.

"Freddie!" Roger cried out as the cat pressed his face back into his chest. "That was so mean!"

John covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to cover up his laugh. It was a more of a laugh out of shock than of the situation itself. He was disappointed in Freddie's behavior, in his honest defense. He just wouldn't say anything in fear that a small giggle would escape.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Sorry about that, Jim."

Jim acknowledged their voices distantly but didn't respond. With hesitation, he moved forward until he was in front of Freddie again, only he gave him more space than before. Okay, so licking Freddie was a bad idea. It was stupid of him anyway, and he got smacked on the nose for it. A lot of smacks, actually. Within like two seconds. How did Freddie even do that?

Freddie sharply pulled his face from Roger's chest to stare down at Jim again, annoyed to see that he was back. This was one persistent dog wasn't it? Jim not giving up peaked his interest, though. He wondered what would the dog even want with him. Did he want to be friends? Or was he looking to chase him around again? Freddie didn't know. He _did_ know that Jim was acting timid and non-threatening all of a sudden, and was showing interest in Freddie from a distance. He didn't look like he wanted to cause harm and trouble.

Freddie began to inch closer again. Jim's eyes lit up and he started to move forward but Freddie hissed and jumped back. When Jim let out a small whimper and lowered his ears, the dog backed away to his previous spot. Freddie looked at him scornfully and leaned forwards again when he realized that Jim wasn't going to make any unwanted movements.

His leaning forward resulted into him slinking out of Roger's lap completely. Freddie eyed Jim warily with his nose in the air, trying to pick up on more of the dog's scent.

Jim remained as stiff as a board even when Freddie was dangerously close. Jim held his breath when Freddie was in front of him, perching himself back on his heels, his tail waving behind him elegantly. Freddie stared up at Jim with an unreadable expression, and the suspense was killing Jim. He resisted the urge to not attack him and lick him again. He was just too excited, but he had to control himself. Unless he wanted to his slapped in the face again.

Without warning, Freddie leaned forward and pressed his nose against Jim's, sniffing softly. When the cat got whatever he wanted from him, he pulled away again only to bump there noses together once more.

John had to stifle a sound of affection.

Freddie purred against Jim and brushed his face against his as he crawled past. Jim was baffled to no end as he felt Freddie crawl underneath him, his tail flicking against his nose in the process.

Roger let out a relief sigh, followed by the other two. "Oh thank God."

"I thought he was going to kill him." John admitted.

Brian watched in awe as Freddie emerged from underneath Jim with a tiny smirk on his lips. Freddie brushed his sides against Jim's nuzzling him while purring. Jim sat back on his heels while Freddie assaulted him with affection, not knowing what to do with himself.

Brian chuckled. "I think you're allowed to touch him now."

Jim looked back at Brian before turning his attention back to Freddie. "O-Oh. Okay." Jim lifted a shaky hand and brought it to Freddie's hair, dragging it down slowly until it reached the base of his neck before bringing it back up again. Freddie chirped excitedly and pressed his face to Jim's neck, licking him there softly.

"Oh Jesus." Roger said. "He's getting a little frisky there, ain't he?"

John smacked him on the back of the head with a throw pillow. "Rog! You really do know how to spoil nice things don't you?"

"Hey!" Roger snatched the pillow from John. "I'm just making an observation."

The two bickered as Freddie continued to groom Jim, practically in his lap as he had his arms wrapped around his neck. Jim had a hand on his waist as he looked up at Brian nervously. "I...I should probably go, shouldn't I?"

Brian shook his head, and gave Jim a pat on the shoulder. "Why don't you stay for a bit? Get some rest."

Jim's eyes widened at Brian. "No... you guys are too kind."

"Oh please." Brian scoffed. "I'm serious. You and Freddie can stay down here while the peanut gallery and I head upstairs."

Jim gave Brian a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Brian returned the grin. "It's no problem." He turned to the bickering couple. "Alright you two-" He marched over to John and Roger, grabbing the two by the ears and pulling them up from their seats, ignoring their groans and shouts. "Back to bed you go."

"Brian! Fuck!" Roger whined as they were dragged upstairs. "You know that's my bad ear!"

Jim watched fondly as they were pulled upstairs. Once they disappeared and he heard the slamming of two doors, he looked back at Freddie, who was staring up at him with lidded eyes. He let out a breathy laugh. "Hi."

Freddie cocked his head at the greeting, his head tilting to the side. Jim chuckled. "Hi." He repeated.

Freddie began to purr, a smile growing on his face as he tightened his hold on Jim. "Hi."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know I had to add the obligatory Jim chapter. Do you guys want more of him and Freddie? Let me know in the comments! If you have any more character requests then let me know about that too. 
> 
> And if you requested something, don't worry because I most definitely will get to them :) 💙💙💙


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finders keepers, losers weepers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters most likely gonna be broken into a couple parts

The boys agreed to keep Jim because- why not? They felt appalled that someone as sweet as Jim had no where to go, and they refused to let them out into a world where someone could use his unique features against him. Plus it wasn't like Jim was in the way or cost them too much; the man had a job. He helped around the house, proved to be a great friend, and he helped with Freddie.

Speaking of Freddie...the relationship he had with Jim was odd, to say the least. At least to Roger it was. The dynamic between the two animals was hard to miss, and Jim was aware of it too. The only one who didn't seem to mind at all was Freddie, who loved Jim and acted like he was just a weird looking cat.

At times they were entertained endlessly to see how Freddie could take the man out of Jim and make him a dog for his benefit. Freddie had no quarrel with Roger, John, and Brian and their human behaviors, but the moment he catches Jim walking, talking and doing human activities, it's over for the dog.

Freddie will watch Jim from a far away corner a look of anger and betrayal on his face. When the cat first did this the boys couldn't help but laugh, including Jim which only made Freddie angrier. Until Jim got on all fours and became nearly non-verbal, Freddie didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Jim would delight the boys by making an effort to walk over to Freddie and talk to him. The cat would only curl up further and swipe at him with a hiss. The boys would get amused even further when Jim became a dog for Freddie, who in return would be thrilled to have his favorite version of Jim back.

Freddie was also really fond of grooming Jim whenever he felt like it. The dog would be having a conversation with Brian when Freddie will enter from seemingly nowhere and climb into his lap, licking at his face and hair. The boys learned to not let it be such a distraction, not wanting Freddie to get anything outside his way anyways.

The boys assumed that even in dog-mode, Jim would speak to Freddie because the cat was using new words everyday. Sure he was pretty shy and unsure of himself, but his family was eager to listen to him and encouraged him greatly to use his words even if they were wrong. There was no other option, as Jim was getting Freddie to do what they we're trying to do for months.

It started off with the basics: Freddie could say their names and yes and no. But one day they were in for a loop when Jim hadn't returned home from work before Freddie woke up from his nap. The boys were playing an intense round of scrabble on the living room floor when the cat meekly crawled in, looking around a little lost.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Roger said without looking up.

Freddie stayed silent for a few moments as they expected him not to have a real response. He sat gingerly near them, never seeming to stop looking around as if something was lost or missing. It went on long enough to catch Brian's attention, who noticed right away that Freddie wasn't being vocal or demanding any of their attention.

Brian glanced at him, raising a brow. "Something wrong, Freddie?"

Freddie turned to him, looking a little bashful and thinking. They recognized that look. It was the look he took on when he was going to say something new or form his words in a way he's never had before. They all stopped what they were doing to stare at him, or else they might miss his quiet little speaking voice.

Finally, Freddie opened his mouth to release a quivering: "Want...Jim."

He looked up at his boys with wide eyes. Roger immediately cooed and scooped Freddie into his arms and pulled him into his lap. "Aww, Freddie. That was so good! You did so good. That was almost a sentence."

John clapped his hands together and held them over his mouth. He shuffled over and wrapped his arms around Roger and Freddie. "He misses Jim, the poor thing."

Brian patted Freddie's hand in support. "He'll be home soon, Fred. He had to work for a little longer today."

Roger nodded with Freddie's head tucked beneath his chin. "Yeah. He'll be home soon."

The boys finished their round with shouts and insults strewn throughout the air. Freddie lingered nearby, occasionally trying to make a swipe at the little tiles as they were placed on the board. One of them would shout and pull Freddie away (Brian even picked him up and placed him in the corner only for him to scurry back a few seconds later), but it was obvious that Freddie was bored and was purposely acting out because Jim wasn't there to keep him company.

Just when Freddie pounced on the gaming board and the boys all cried out his name, a knock was heard at the door. The boys all paused before John spoke up. He volunteered to take Freddie upstairs and close the door.

When they were certain John had Freddie concealed, Brian stood up to answer the door while Roger cleaned up their mess. On the other side of the door stood a brunette male with piercing blue eyes. He looked a little distressed and nervous, like he didn't want to speak at the moment.

After appraising the man a bit, Brian opened the door a little wider. "Hello?"

The man gave a shaky smile and offered Brian his hand to shake it. "Hi. The name's Paul. Paul Prenter." His accent was that of an Irish one, like Jim's.

Brian shook his hand. "Is there something I can help you with, Paul?"

Paul shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, ducking his head. "Yeah er..." he sighed in frustration with himself. " you see- I'm afraid that you have something that belongs to me."

Brian frowned, narrowing his eyes at him. "I do?" He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right." Brian noticed how Paul's hands rummaged through his pockets and He stiffened, thinking that he was going to pull out a weapon of some sort. He briefly looked back at Roger who was peering out the door from where he stood in the living room, trying to see what was going on.

When Brian looked back at Paul, he had a small piece of paper in his hands, a paper that Brian soon recognized to be a photo when it was flipped over and displayed for Brian to look at. His eyes widened.

In Paul's hands was a small Polaroid photo. The picture was none other than Freddie- their Freddie- looking up at the camera, eyes closed and mouth in mid-meow. He wore a black oversized coat and that's all Brian could notice as everything else faded off into obscurity.

"He ran away a while ago." Paul started. "I was heartbroken to find that I couldn't find him anywhere...I-I was so terrified that something awful happened to him."

Brian was speechless, and didn't stop looking at the photo until Paul shoved it back into his pocket. Brian found himself still staring off into the space where Paul held up the photo. It was honestly just a lot to take in, and 100 questions were racing through his head; questions he didn't exactly have an answer to.

He sighed and ran a hand over his mouth, which felt a little dry all of a sudden. He looked back at Paul without saying a word. He didn't want to turn around and see whatever face Roger was pulling in that moment; he couldn't bring himself to.

"Is he still here?" Paul asked, voice shaking. "I've looked all over for him, but you're the first person I asked about him to...I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of anyone. I'm still taking quite the risk asking you." Paul laughed nervously.

Brian sucked in his lips and furrowed his brows. Why couldn't he just speak? Where did his words go? What was happening to him.

He inhaled deeply and looked Paul into his eyes. "So I'm assuming that you came here to get Freddie back?"

Paul's eyes lit up. "Oh. You named him Freddie? That's precious." Another nervous laugh. "And yes...if you don't mind, that is."

Well of course Brian mind. He honestly didn't want to give Freddie up at all. He didn't want to see the cat go. They've all grown so accustomed to his behaviors and antics and just having him around. Not to mention Jim had begun to make himself comfortable with Freddie. How was he going to tell him he had to say goodbye to his friend already? How was Brian going to tell John? Roger?

But then he saw the distraught face of the man in front of him. It was the face of a man who was worried sick for months over someone he cared about, and as much as Brian wanted to close the door in his face and tell him to fuck off, he knew that would be unethical of him to keep the man away from what was originally his. As much as it hurt Brian to admit it, he knew it was the right thing to do to hand Freddie over to his original owner.

He looked back at Roger. "Tell John to bring Freddie down."

Roger instantly growled. "What the f-"

"Do it, Roger." Brian lowered his voice in a tone that left no room for argument. Roger looked like he wanted to argue him down but couldn't bring himself to do so, and he sprinted upstairs. Brian gave Paul an apologetic smile and invited him inside, leading him to the couch.

The two men didn't speak or look at each other while they waited for John to enter, not even wanting to look at each other. Brian bounced his leg. What was taking them so long? He wanted this to be over already. He thought that the sooner this all got over with, the more time he'll have to stop thinking about what happened and get over it.

He stared through the floor blankly as he chewed his bottom lip, his leg never stopped bouncing. Even as John entered the living room, holding a cowering Freddie. The two must have had a quick argument because John looked red in the face and Roger was nowhere to be seen.

Brian didn't realize that John entered until Paul jumped to his feet. "Oh Jesus..." he rushed towards John and Freddie finally lifted his head from his shoulder and peered at John. The cat's face was blank for a bit and Brian prayed that Freddie wouldn't recognize him and attack him or anything. Anything that'll scare Paul away into not wanting him back.

What he wasn't hoping for was for Freddie to let out a happy "meow!" And fall into Paul's arms.

He purred noisily and nuzzled against the man almost aggressively. Brian's never seen him that excited before.

"Oh, Freddie." Brian winced when Paul used the name Roger gave him. "Oh my god, my boy."

Brian would usually be happy to see someone be reunited with their pet, but in that moment he only felt scorn. Scorn and disdain. It was everything he had not to glare when Freddie acted as though the others weren't here. Didn't bat an eye when Roger slowly descended the staircase.

"Come on, kitty. We're going home now." Paul kissed Freddie to the side of his head and began to head out. Brian didn't remember when he stood up and mindlessly followed Paul to the door, but he did. He only stopped when Paul was outside and carrying Freddie to his car. Just when Paul was about to set Freddie in the backseat, the cat looked over the man's shoulder; at them. The little smile on his face faltered, and a wave of different emotions could be seen flooding the feline's face. Before Freddie could react any further, he disappeared behind the car's door and suddenly it closed. Freddie disappeared. Freddie was gone.

Brian watched as Paul drove away, practically speeding down the road. He didn't stop staring even as the man's car disappeared from sight. The only thing that pulled him from his senses was a hard punch to his arm. He jumped and turned around to see a furious Roger sneering up at him.

"You fucking prick!" Roger hissed before running upstairs. Brian's glare followed him.

"Why the fuck are you mad at me?!" His eyes landed on John who never moved from his spot, eyes on the floor as he held onto his arm. Brian thought he sort of resembled a child that just got yelled at by his parents.

"Deaky..." John looked up at him briefly but soon followed Roger hurrying upstairs.

Brian was left by himself then. Left alone with his thought and regrets. He looked outside again, dimly hoping that Freddie would just be there for him to take home again; but of course nothing of the sort could be find anywhere. He closed the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get mad at me down there-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys deal with not having Freddie. Freddie adjusts to his life with Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update. I was honestly distracted by other things. Not gonna lie. But here is a new chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also to avoid confusion, there are two flashbacks in this chapter. After the scene with the boys at home, it cuts to Freddie arriving home with Paul which happened earlier. To make things better there is also a flashback in that scene lol
> 
> Also WARNING!! In the scenes with Paul and Freddie it features abuse of the verbal and physical kind so be careful when reading guys

Roger opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He knew that as soon as he woke up, he wasn't going to make an effort to get out of bed right away; simply because he didn't feel like it.

It was his first time waking up without Freddie since they got him.

He usually woke up to Freddie's soft purrs as he slept in a precarious position, or his little hesitant kisses, or sometimes to him just staring down at Roger as he waited for him to wake up. Roger was never really a morning person, but having to see his cat first thing made it all the more easier.

Roger wanted to punch Brian. To punch the asshole that came and took Freddie from them. From him. Hell he wanted to punch himself too, for allowing Freddie to leave. For not fighting back enough. Maybe- just maybe- if he hadn't given in so soon, they would have Freddie with them right now.

With a huff, he threw the blankets off himself and yanked himself out of bed. He had classes that morning and he definitely wasn't looking forward to interacting with anyone that day, but he knew he couldn't just skip out. He took a begrudging shower and mopingly got ready for class. When he left the bathroom he was met with a pitiful looking Jim who sat against the wall sadly. Ever since he found out Freddie was taken away, he struggled to get back into his human headspace. Roger assumed that he was nervous that they were going to take him away too, but none of John's and Roger's affections and comforting words could convince the dog otherwise. There was definitely nothing Brian could do to as Jim was insistently upset with him as well.

Roger gave Jim a sincere pat on the head, scratching his scalp lightly before he began to head out. When he walked through the living room he noticed Brian sitting at the kitchen table. The older man immediately perked up at the sight of the blonde.

Roger saw him open his mouth to say something, but he immediately cut him off. "Shut up." He snapped. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Rog, come on..."

"I have to get to class." Roger interrupted, promptly slamming the front door behind him afterwards.

-

When Paul pulled up to the driveway of his old home, memories and emotions began to flood his mind happily. Although he couldn't really remember the exact moments of his old life, he did remember being quite content and missing Paul excruciatingly.

After parking Paul exited the drivers side and Freddie watched closely as he opened the back door. The cat let out another excited mewl as he was picked up and carried to the door. Freddie dimly noticed that Paul wasn't as affectionate to him as he was back at Brian's John's and Roger's, but he still allowed Freddie to cuddle against him. Maybe when they go inside and get in bed the man will be more incline to reciprocate Freddie's affection.

Paul held Freddie with one arm as he unlocked the door and opened. Freddie swelled with joy at the familiar scent and overall feel of his old home. Nostalgia flooded his heart and he beamed in anticipation to experience the old pleasures of his familiar house.

Upon looking around curiously, Freddie noticed another man lounging on the couch and he bent his head in confusion. This was not a familiar man, but Freddie wasn't too frightened. Maybe he was nice? He didn't really look that nice, with his angry face, clenched fists, and big arms. Freddie hoped that maybe he was just like Roger, who was outwardly angry but internally a real cuddle bug.

Roger...

Would he ever see him again? Maybe if he used his words and ask Paul one day, the man will take Freddie to him. Sure he was happy to be back with Paul, but that didn't mean that he never wanted to see his boys again.

Freddie was interrupted by his thoughts when he was unceremoniously dropped to the floor with a little squeak. He of course landed on all fours but never before during his stay with the boys was he ever dropped. Not on a hard floor, it was usually on a soft bed or a soft lap. He looked up at Paul bemusedly but the man merely closed the door and stepped over him.

The man on the couch sat up at the sight of Freddie, his eyes widening as he leaned forward in his seat. Freddie felt himself shrink inwardly. Why was he looking at him like that? Freddie struggled to read the expression and it unnerved him.

"So you weren't fucking lying, mate..." the stranger drawled, eyes never leaving Freddie.

Paul chuckled as he poured himself a beverage in a tall glass. "Course I wasn't, Rick. Have I ever lied to you." When Rick didn't respond, he turned around to catch him still staring at the crouching cat. He laughed. "He's freaky, ain't he?"

"He's fucking weird!" Rick cried out. Freddie flinched at his voice rising. Rick managed to pull his eyes away from the cat to peer at Paul. "And it's real?"

Paul leaned against the wall and began to nurse his drink. "'Course." He smirked devilishly. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Rick grinned and turned back to Freddie, who had his back still pressed against the door. Rick held out his hand and gently waved him over. "Come here. C'mon kitty..."

Freddie stared at him. A part of him was curious about the man while another was hesitant to approach him. Nothing could go wrong though, right? Paul was there. If Rick hurt him then he would protect him, there was no doubt about that.

Freddie's tail started to sway intently and slowly- he started to crawl towards the man. Rick continued to beckon him forwards with that gentle hand motion and soothing words. It reminded Freddie of Roger and John, sometimes Brian, and he found instant comfort in it all. The closer Freddie got, the more enthusiastic Rick became and that oddly made Freddie more eager to be near the man.

It didn't take long for Freddie to close the gap between them and he eventually was in front of Rick who instantly began to pet his hair. Freddie didn't respond right away but as soon as he felt the hand scrape his scalp he found himself leaning into the touch. He then found himself purring contentedly.

Paul chuckled. "Oh he likes you..."

Rick gave Freddie a crooked smile. Without any warning, he grabbed at one of Freddie's ears and gave it a harsh tug. Freddie's eyes widened and he yelped, continued screaming when Rick didn't let go and pulled harder. Paul and Rick only laughed at him and even though Freddie resisted it, he felt a pang of intense anger and his fighting instinct got the better of him.

"Ow! You fucking bitch!" Rick instantly let Freddie go when the cat scratched and bit at his hand. Freddie quickly backed away and watched him cradle his hand to his chest. He immediately felt sorry for what he did and wanted to apologize, but he was honestly too scared to go near that man. His shaky hand lifted to the top of his head, touching his ear. That had really hurt him, why had he done it? Why didn't Paul stop him. He looked over at Paul and saw him walking towards him. Before Freddie could react Paul was lifting him off the ground and holding him close. Freddie cuddled to him despite his panicked breaths and thundering heartbeat. All he wanted was to be safe in the familiar warmth of his arms.

Paul chuckled as he rubbed Freddie's ear soothingly. "Poor thing. He's not use to the rough treatment yet." He told Rick. He dipped his head to peer at Freddie's face and gave him a little bounce. "He was just playing with you, baby. You didn't have to scratch him." Freddie only pressed his face to his neck in response.

Rick stood up from the couch slowly, his hand wrapped in his shirt. Paul silently motioned him closer. "Do you want to hold him?"

Rick sneered. "Is he gonna bite me again?"

Paul laughed and shook his head. "Nah. Just don't be so rough with him again."

Rick didn't look too sure about that. "Here." Paul continued. "Maybe if i give him to you he'll behave."

Rick stepped closer the same time Paul went to pass Freddie to him. Freddie's arms tightened around Paul's neck. "Alright, let go." Paul moved closer to Rick but that didn't work. "You grab him."

Rick wrapped his hands around Freddie's waist and he pulled lightly. When Freddie didn't budge he went with rubbing his hands up and down and cat's sides. "Come on..." he used the same voice as earlier. "I'm sorry about earlier. Do you want to be friends with me?"

Freddie clenched his eyes shut as he resisted the urge to let Rick hold him. Sometimes he hated that he was such a sucker for attention and physical contact, but he recognized the word sorry which meant that Rick felt bad about hurting him, just like Freddie felt bad for biting him.

He gradually pulled his head from Paul's neck and turned around to face Rick. The man smiled when he saw Freddie's face. He gave his shoulder and light rub and that was really all it took before Freddie fell into the man's arms. Rick let out aloud laugh in amusement.

"He's a lot dumber than I remembered." Paul observed.

Rick rubbed his hand up and down Freddie's back. Although Freddie was allowing Rick to hold him, he wouldn't snuggle against him like he would Paul, which didn't make Rick too happy. He sat stiffly in the man's arms, a hand against his chest to keep him from getting any closer.

"You know, it's a little weird." Paul prosed. "He can usually speak."

Rick chuckled. "Who were those blokes you saw him with? Maybe they scared him into not talking."

Paul shrugged. "I doubt that. A bunch of pansies, that lot was."

Paul watched with an amused expression Rick's struggle to make Freddie relax. The cat was like a little toy robot and simply wouldn't allow his body to calm down in the man's hold.

"Right then." Rick growled. "Give us a kiss." Paul laughed as Rick comically puckered his lips and tried to kiss Freddie, who had his hands pressed against his chest and leant back, recoiling from Rick's face.

"He's thinking "god what an ugly mug"." Rick joked. He stared at Freddie for a few seconds before roughly grabbing the back of Freddie head and began to shove Freddie's head forward. Freddie hissed and his arm shot out, scratching Rick right on the cheek before thrashing around, claws out.

Rick shouted and threw Freddie on the ground. His held his hands against his face as a string of swears left his mouth. Freddie stared up at him, the hairs on his tail sticking right up as he took on a defensive stance. He hadn't noticed Paul storming towards him until he was right in front of him, chuckling lowly. Freddie started to calm down at the sight of him as he thought he was going to comfort him again. That was until he found himself being flipped onto his stomach and felt light smacks on his ass, the smacks quickly turning into hard and terrible slaps that made him cry out and squirm out of Paul's grasp. He slammed himself into a wall as he stared up at Paul with utter betrayal in his eyes. It was one thing for Rick to hurt him, but Paul? Freddie panted as he fought the urge to cry loudly at the heartbreak he was experiencing in his chest.

He didn't miss Rick storming towards him as well, and took the opportunity to sprint upstairs. Forget not crying, he was terrified and scared. There was nothing but mean people around him, and he missed Roger...

He ran into an room that didn't look like a bedroom but he didn't care as long as he was away from Paul and Rick. He stared out the door nervously, backing away as he heard thundering footsteps pound their way upstairs. He only caught a glimpse of Paul before the door slammed, he heard it lock from the outside. Freddie relaxed slightly at that but was still on edge. The muffled shouting coming from outside didn't help. He was terrified that one of them would return.

He stared at the door for a few minutes. When nothing happened, he allowed himself to whine freely. He knew that wouldn't solve anything but it felt good to express the stress he felt in that moment. Tears ran down his cheeks as his ear and head ached, as well as his bum.

"Rog..." he choked out. He pressed his body against the carpet and rubbed his face to the ground. He began to roll around and throw his body every which way as the frustration of his situation grew in intensity. "Rog!" He cried out. The dim hope of Roger hearing him was honestly ridiculous but Freddie believed that maybe if he was loud enough... his boys will appear.

That didn't happen. Freddie was still at Paul's, with mean Rick. He was alone with a sore bottom and a throbbing head.

"No..." he didn't want to believe that this was his new reality. He didn't want Paul. He wanted Roger, John, and even Brian. He wanted Jim.

His hand reached up to rub his ear. "Jim. I-I want-" he winced and instantly brought his hand back down. He's never felt so much pain before... or maybe he did.

 

  
" _God dammit, Freddie!" Freddie looked up from the cardboard box he was working on. It started off with him being in the box as he always had a fascination with climbing into anything he could fit in, but as time went by he found himself obliterating the cardboard into small fragments of what it once was._

_His pupils went to normal size at the sight of Paul standing in the doorway of his room. Freddie looked down at his work and he suddenly wasn't so proud of what he did anymore. He let the last piece of cardboard fall from his mouth and he looked up at Paul with apologetically wide eyes. He hoped that his owner would forgive him and stop looking so angry. He couldn't stand it when Paul was angry; especially if it was directed at him._

_"I'm sorry...Paul." He looked back down at the mess he made and whimpered. "I didn't know-"_

_Freddie yowled when Paul grabbed him by his already tight collar and tail and yanked him off the ground. His cry was cut short by his own gagging as he was carried out the room, struggling in Paul's grip. His main focus was on grabbing at his neck to relieve the strangulations against his throat but it was to no avail._

_Freddie didn't realize that he was being brought to that damned closet until he was thrown onto the floor. The door slammed and he was sheathed in darkness the moment he caught his breath. It took him awhile to recover from the pain in his throat and the base of his tail, but he eventually came to realization at his situation._

_It started off with a sniffle which then grew into his whimpers as he pressed his body against the door and scratched at it. He should be use to this by now, but he wasn't. He hated being alone and when Paul decided that he was to go inside the closet, he stayed there for days on end. It made him miserable to say the least. He became so terribly terror-stricken when he was locked in the suffocating room. Devastation took over his emotions whenever he was made to be alone in the dark space._

_Freddie scratched at the door and whines urgently as time went by, but of course nothing happened. His breath became short and a sense of dread overcame him._

_"No..." he cried as he paused in his scratching. "I'm sorry."_

 

  
Freddie suddenly realized why he ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of y'all are sick of Paul being the bad guy but im sure You guys have also had enough of my ocs as well-
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed! They mean a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That happened.
> 
> I'll be taking requests and utilizing them for later chapters. This fic in particular won't feature any smut scenes (but if you're interested in that I have a tumblr @femininehygieneproducts where you can send them-). But I will accept...other things? Idk. 
> 
> Please leave comments (or kudos) so I know y'all are enjoying it! Those mean the world 💙


End file.
